1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to product filling machines used in the packaging of food products within containers that are movable along a conveyor system. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular filling machine with clean-in-place apparatus and means for maintaining pressurized sterile air within portions of the filling machine during the operation of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the key design features considered during the development of filling machines, is the inclusion of methods for maintaining cleanliness during operation of the product line and methods to permit rapid cleaning of the machine in place after a product run. Many current designs include the dosing pump and frequently the product distribution valve within the product hopper as a means for isolating the dosing pump and its related apparatus from the ambient air to reduce the risk of contaminants entering the product filling machinery. However, by installing the dosing pumps and valve within the product hopper, cleaning of the individual dosing pumps and valves is much more difficult and time consuming. In addition, repairs to individual dosing pumps or valves may require disassembly of the hopper making repairs difficult and time consuming. What is needed then, is an apparatus that is comprised of easily accessible modular parts, for ease of replacement and cleaning, which still includes a means for preventing the entry of contaminated ambient air into the filling machine.